


Zip Me

by Poorhuni



Series: Gotham AU [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorhuni/pseuds/Poorhuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Zip me - One of out characters helping the other get dressed.<br/>Gotham AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip Me

“C'mere princess.” Harvey told Harley, his voice a gentle growl - his protective urges at an all time high. “Harls. Look at me.” He tugged her gently closer by her hands, stroking her hair from her face, his face pinched with concern when he couldn’t get her baby blues to lock with his gaze.

“Hey. It’s all righ’. It’s all righ’.” He soothed - but Harley seemed beyond soothing. She seemed catatonic. Beneath all the concern was a quietly boiling rage - that this had happened to her. That the hospital had allowed it. That he hadn’t been there to save himself - no. He had to get a phone call from her teacher - the kind of man she deserved saying she’d been attacked while at the hospital and could he come get her because she was pretty shaken up.

It had been tempting to punch him when Harvey had found them sat together, his arm draped around her but one quick look at Harley and he knew that could wait, at least for now.

“C'mon. Let’s get you out of these work clothes.” He cajoled her back in the present. Harley didn’t resist but she didn’t exactly help as he tugged her scrub top up gently, nor as he peeled the long sleeve top she wore underneath off either. Harvey let out a hiss of air between his teeth - her arms were a mass of bruises. “Oh Harls.” He said softly.

The guy had issues apparently, had come into the ER and been booted almost immediately to psych - where as far as Harvey could tell his first mission had been to tackle a one hundred and twenty pound blonde girl to the ground and try to throttle the life out of her (it had in fact been his second mission having already attacked a nurse by the time her got to Harley but Harvey didn’t know that, and it would hardly have made a difference if he had).

She was shivering so, as gently as he could he pulled a pyjama top onto her. She watched him do up the buttons, and he watched her. Eventually, he caught her gaze, and she didn’t instantly look away which he took as a perfect prompt to ask her,

“I need y’ to take y’ shoes off for me princess, can ya do that?”

Harley sniffed, wavered for a second and then nodded. She toe’d the backs of her sneakers off, pushing them away. But the movements looked strange on her, jerky, like a puppet who’s strings had been cut. He helped her shuck her scrub pants off and get into a pair of pyjama bottoms (which was of anything else more difficult that the top) and steered her into bed.

“You get some rest now.” He said softly, stroking her hair back. Her arms snaked around him, hands hidden beneath the too large sleeves but he felt them curl around the fabric of his clothes, holding on to him.

“Don’t leave me.” She whispered.

“Ain’t nowhere else I’d rather be.” He told her shifting slightly to sit on the bed with her, still stroking her head as she shifted her head into his lap.


End file.
